


Brać gotówkę, spieprzać z miasta

by kasssumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. "Stara się ocenić sytuację, ale nie jest zdolny ogarnąć takiej, w której Gabriel powinien nosić strój Elvisa leżąc na nim i wydaje mu się, jakby ktoś starał się zgwałcić jego czaszkę, ale… och. Wokół jego łydki owinięte jest boa z piór. Cóż, przynajmniej nie jest całkiem nagi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brać gotówkę, spieprzać z miasta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cash Out, Get The Hell Out Of Town](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8854) by twentysomething. 



Sam budzi się nagi, z ogromnym bólem głowy i zamiast koca rozłożony jest na nim Gabriel.

Zamyka oczy i wraca do spania, bo niezależnie od tego, co wczoraj wypił, to nie jest kurwa prawdziwe.

Sam budzi się znowu — nadal nagi — a Gabriel nadal jest jak jakiś skorupiak na jego klatce piersiowej.

Stara się ocenić sytuację, ale nie jest zdolny ogarnąć takiej, w której Gabriel  _powinien_  nosić strój Elvisa leżąc na nim i wydaje mu się, jakby ktoś starał się zgwałcić jego czaszkę, ale... och. Wokół jego łydki owinięte jest boa z piór. Cóż, przynajmniej nie jest  _całkiem_  nagi.

Wnioskuje, że pierwszym i jedynym krokiem zaczęcia zapominania, że to kiedykolwiek miało miejsce, jest zwalenie z siebie Gabriela i znalezienie jakichś kurwa gaci — z czego obie te rzeczy wydają się w tej chwili niemożliwe, ale aby być szczerym, Sam myślał, że zakończenie apokalipsy będzie niemożliwe, ale podołali. Właściwie to ostatnia rzecz, którą Sam pamięta. Dean powiedział, że się schleją i tak będzie, albo walnie ich wszystkich we fiuty i  _jakie gówno on wczoraj pił_?

— Kochanie, wracaj do łóżka — mówi Gabriel w obojczyk Sama, ale Sam już tego próbował i wszystko nadal jest popierdolone, więc pewnie musi podjąć inną drogę działania. Stara się usiąść, ale Gabriel jest ciężkim skurwysynem i Sam naprawdę chciałby być bardziej zmartwiony stanem nagości. Musi też iść do łazienki albo wymiotować, lub prawdopodobnie i to, i to.

— Gabriel, bo  _cię oszczam_  — grozi Sam i och, Boże, mówienie teraz to jak rodzenie dziecka przez gardło. Gabriel przytula się bardziej.

— Nie mówiłeś mi, że kręcą cię sporty wodne. To obleśne, ble — mamrocze Gabriel. Sam chciałby się zabić.

— Wstawaj kurwa, chcę umrzeć i muszę do łazienki, może na zawsze — syczy Sam i serio, jest tutaj naprawdę zajebiście nagi i im dłużej jest przytomny tym bardziej rozmyśla o tym, że musi to naprawić.

— Jesteś taki jazgotliwy, słodkości moje — jęczy Gabriel, ale jakoś ześlizguje się i Sam idzie dwa kroki zanim upada i walić to, jego duma nie ucierpi, jeśli będzie się czołgał, nagi, do pieprzonej łazienki i gdzie  _do kurwy nędzy oni są_?

Dobrą wiadomością jest to, że podłoga między łóżkiem a łazienką jest usłana spodniami — których, okej, Samowi jeszcze nie udało się założyć, ale jest blisko. Używając jednej ręki — druga zajęta jest gaciami — przytula miły, chłodny, przyjazny sedes. I... i jego komórka pływa na dnie sedesu. Sam debatuje nad tym, czy naprawdę jest moralnie zdolny do wsadzenia tam ręki, ale decyduje, że w porządku będzie nie robienie tego. Przyzwyczaja się do pomysłu spróbowania znowu wstać, aby się wysikać, ale tak naprawdę nic w tym kierunku nie robi.

— Jeśli masz zamiar zrobić klocka, to tylko kurwa uprzedź mnie najpierw. Nie mogę się ruszyć, ale... przynajmniej będę przygotowany — rozlega się w łazience głos Deana i co do kurwy nędzy? Sam nie chce odsuwać twarzy od porcelany — co, z perspektywy czasu, jest pewnie tak samo obleśne jak wciskanie ręki w sedes — więc nadal nie ma pojęcia, gdzie tak właściwie Dean  _się znajduje_.

— Gdzie do diabła jesteś, stary? — pyta, bo w większości miejsc, gdzie chodzą, kiedy wchodzi się do łazienki gdy jest tam ktoś inny, no to wiadomo.

— W wannie, idioto, och, Chryste, nigdy więcej nie piję — jęczy Dean. — No i, na miłość... załóż jakieś gacie.

Sam jęczy i zamyka oczy.

— Chcę to zrobić, dupku. Wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy? — pyta Sam, ponieważ nadal ma wielką pustkę w głowie w kształcie zeszłej nocy, ale nie obudzili się w więzieniu, więc może bezpiecznie jest zaliczyć to na plus. Słyszy duże, ciężkie westchnięcie w pomieszczeniu.

— Gościu, ostatnie co pamiętam, to że nas wyrzucili z Luxora, bo rozpierdalaliśmy pieprzoną salę ze zwłokami. Tak szczerze to myślę, że chcieliśmy je posolić i spalić — oferuje za odpowiedź Dean.

Sam jest coraz bardziej zaciekawiony,  _jak to się stało_ , że  _nie_ obudzili się w więzieniu. Za toaletą leżą okulary słoneczne i Sam chwyta je, a kiedy pokój staje się zaciemniony na brązowo, to Sam czuje, że mógłby otworzyć oczy nieco szerzej.

— Dalej, stary,  _gacie_  — nalega Dean. Sam jęczy, ale uważa, że jest to uzasadniona prośba — chociaż, po paru minutach wiercenia się, Sam zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie są jego spodnie, które są, no, o stopę za krótkie i o półtora rozmiaru za małe.

— Nosisz rybaczki? — pyta Dean z nutą śmiechu w głosie.

— Spierdalaj, to  _nie są moje gacie_  — odpowiada Sam. Co sprowadza go do dręczącego pytania, gdzie właściwie są  _jego_ spodnie, ale przynajmniej teraz pomiędzy jego wyposażeniem a powietrzem jest jakiś materiał, co jest docenione. Ale — nadal musi wstać. Cholera.

— Cukiereczku, wracaj do łóżka — woła płaczliwie Gabriel z sypialni. Sam nie musi patrzeć na Deana, żeby wiedzieć, że jego Co Do Kurwy Nędzy Brew jest hardkorowo uniesiona.

—  _Cukiereczku_ , przeleciałeś wczoraj archanioła? — pyta Dean z sykiem. Sam parę razy uderza głową o siedzenie.

— Dziękuję, Dean, że zapytałeś o to, o czym nigdy nie chciałem myśleć — mamrocze.

— Samantho, puszczalska, czy oddałaś mu swój wianek? — dodaje zjadliwie Dean. Sam w końcu znajduje w sobie odpowiednią ilość oburzenia, żeby odwrócić się w stronę jego głosu.

O boże.

— To naprawdę wiele znaczy w ustach kogoś, kto ma masę spermy we włosach — odgryza się Sam. — Jest tam coś o Marii, czy... — Sam zagląda w wannę. — Co do kur... czy to są  _żetony pokerowe_?

— Okej, po pierwsze, jestem pewny, że próbowałem wziąć kąpiel, więc to  _szampon_ , chuju, a po drugie... znaczy, sądzę, że starałem się wykąpać w pieniądzach — kłóci się Dean, rzucając w Sama żetonami, z których tylko dwa do niego dolatują.

— Jasne, Scrooge McDuck — odpowiada Sam.

— Serniczku, nie możesz tyle wymiotować. Wypiłeś wczoraj tylko małą dziwkę — krzyczy Gabriel. — Jeśli obawiasz się, że nie szanuję cię rano, to tak naprawdę nie szanowałem cię wczoraj w nocy, więc. — Dean przechyla głowę, kopiując oceniające przechylenie głowy Casa. Cas. Cholera, gdzie jest Castiel?

— Dean, gdzie jest Cas? — pyta, bo o boże, co jeśli  _Cas jest w więzieniu_? O  _Boże_. Dean gramoli się do wstania, rozwalając wszędzie żetony i przynajmniej jest ubrany w swoje spodnie, nawet jeśli jego koszulka wygląda jak stary papier gazetowy — co jest kurwa na niej napisane?

— Cas? — krzyczy Dean. — W ogóle, czemu Gabriel jest ubrany jak Elvis?

Sam wzrusza ramionami, a potem przyrzeka sobie więcej tego nie robić.

— Jeśli mógłbym wyjaśnić jakąkolwiek część wczorajszej nocy... No, nie mogę, więc — odpowiada. — Próbowałeś do niego zadzwonić?

Dean przesuwa dłonie po włosach, przez co teraz ma je pełne „szamponu”.

— Ugh, Jezu, jakbym wiedział, gdzie jest mój telefon, Sam. W ogóle, Chryste, muszę umyć ręce, suń się — mówi Dean, traktując go z łokcia. — Daj mi swoją komórkę.

Sam wskazuje sedes, gdzie jego telefon z uporem odmawia bycia spłukanym.

— Proszę bardzo — mówi pogodnie Sam. Dean gapi się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Serio, Sam. Nigdy więcej picia — przysięga Dean, strzepując zbyt entuzjastycznie wodę z rąk, która rozpryskuje się wszędzie. Sam wywraca oczami, ale w końcu wstaje, aby umyć ręce i... _KURWA jasna._

Dlaczego na jego  _lewej_  dłoni jest obrączka. Na jego  _serdecznym palcu._  DLACZEGO.

— Dean, pamiętasz może, och, powiedzmy... zanim zostaliśmy wyrzuceni z wystawy Mumii... czy ja... mmm...  _brałem ślub_? — syczy na niego Sam, wywijając obrączką — okropną, ładną, błyszczącą obrączką — przed jego twarzą.

Twarz Deana staje się bez wyrazu, a potem wybucha okrutnym,  _wrednym_  śmiechem.

— O Boże. Sam, ożeniłeś się wczoraj z prostytutką? Co do  _cholery_ , stary? — pyta, wplątując chichoty między słowami.

— Nie mam pojęcia! — krzyczy Sam i odwraca się do drzwi, kiedy głośny kaszel zwiastuje przybycie Gabriela.

— Uch, nie z prostytutką — mówi Gabriel i przynajmniej zamienił swoje przebranie w coś normalnego, bo strój zniknął.

Sam unosi brwi.

— Więc,  _ty_  pamiętasz wczorajszą nos? — pyta, bo to typowe.

Gabriel kręci głową.

— Nie, nie, co jest jakby niepokojące, bo pamiętam, no wiecie,  _tworzenie tej planety_ , ale nie wczorajszą noc — odpowiada, wyglądając na nieźle wkurzonego w związku z tą sprawą.

Dean marszczy brwi.

— Więc skąd wiesz, że nie brał ślubu z prostytutką? — pyta się i wygląda na  _o wiele_  za bardzo zadowolonego z idei Sama poślubionego jakiejś dziwce.

— Bo ja mam  _to_  — oznajmia Gabriel, unosząc lewą dłoń i  _o pierdolona cholera kurwa nie co do kurwy jasnej_. Dean śmieje się tak mocno, że przewraca się do wanny pełnej żetonów. Sam opiera się potrzebie wydrapania mu twarzy i zamiast tego po męsku zasłania oczy.

— Okej. Mam zamiar znaleźć i założyć  _moje_  bokserki. I koszulkę. A potem znajdziemy Casa i nikt nie będzie zamężny. A potem wyjedziemy z Vegas i nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie będziemy mówić o tym weekendzie — mówi Sam, chociaż jest to nieco stłumione przez jego ręce, które migrowały, aby zasłonić całą jego twarz.

Po poszukiwaniach pod łóżkiem, Sam wyciąga spod niego swoje spodnie i koszulkę, którą zgodzi się założyć, chociaż nie należy do niego, a wszystko to zrobił unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Gabrielem. Mógł niejasno słyszeć narzekanie Deana, że nie wierzy, że Gabriel nie ma komórki, podczas gdy Gabriel narzeka, że to „zakłada na ciebie smycz”, przez co — Jesu Chryste — naprawdę ma nadzieję, że nie są małżeństwem. Dean przynajmniej potraktował swoje włosy ręcznikiem, więc wygląda mniej jak gwiazda haniebnego porno bukkake, a Gabriel skrzyżował ręce na piersi w naprawdę ponury sposób.

— Dobra. Teraz, kiedy możemy wyjść do ludzi... — Sam urywa. — Dean, czy ty masz fiuta na koszulce?

Dean od razu patrzy w dół i no, prawda, na jego brzuchu jest narysowany ogromny, przerażający, owłosiony penis.

— Ja tego nie zrobiłem — mówi Dean, gapiąc się z fascynacją na swoją koszulkę. Gabriel prycha.

— Taa, twoje rysunki są jak malowane palcem przez pijanego dzieciaka, a to gówno jest niesamowite — mówi, potem marszczy brwi. — Czekaj, patrz — tutaj — ktoś napisał... Czy to podpis Cher? — Sam ma nadzieję, że nie poszli oglądać występu Cher, ale jeśli poszli, to przynajmniej tego nie pamięta.

Dean uderza Gabriela po badających go rekach.

— Koleś, przestań  _dotykać_ , wyszedłeś za drugiego Winchestera — kłóci się. Sam wywraca oczami tak mocno, że mógłby sobie coś naciągnąć.

— Po prostu ściągnij koszulkę, Dean, może to nam pomoże dowiedzieć się, gdzie wczoraj byliśmy — podrzuca Sam. Dean wzdycha, ale ściąga koszulkę i rzuca ją Samowi w twarz. Sam robi na niego minę, bo świetnie, całkowicie dojrzale, Dean. Dean wraca do pokoju w poszukiwaniu kolejnej koszulki i w końcu wychodzi z niebieską, która głosi, że „Ktoś w Vegas Mnie Kocha”.

— To ostre — intonuje Gabriel bez wyrazu. Dean wygląda, jakby przygotowywał naprawdę dobrą dopowiedź, a Sam nie da rady poradzić sobie z tym cholerstwem.

— Tu, patrz, na tyle jest napisane „Dla totalnego... bandyckiego ślubu, idź do...” o co do cholery chodzi? — pyta Sam, rzucając koszulkę na Deana. Dean marszczy brwi.

— Cholera wie. To wygląda na arabski — narzeka. — I serio, gdzie kurde jest Cas?

Ktoś puka do drzwi.

Sam marszczy brwi, ale myśli, że większość gówien, które chcą ich zabić są martwe, więc otwiera drzwi.

Castiel wygląda na całkowicie zakłopotanego.

— Nie sądzę, że polubiłem Las Vegas. Mężczyzna zapytał mnie, ile musiałby zapłacić, żeby przekonać mnie do wykonania seksualnego aktu z jego osobą — mówi Cas. Ręce ma w kieszeniach i ubrany jest w swój zwyczajny garnitur i prochowiec, ale jest mokry od stóp do głów.

— Cas — mówi Dean, wyglądając jakby mu ulżyło i na wkurzonego jednocześnie. — Gdzie do diabła byłeś? — Wstaje i wchodzi w przestrzeń osobistą Castiela, a Sam szykuje się na kolejną rundę wzajemnego gapienia Casa i Deana pod nazwą „A Nieświadomy Świat Się Kręci”.

— Byłem w fontannie — mówi Cas. — Policja była raczej zdenerwowana.

Dean mruga, ale się szczerzy, pewnie dlatego, że nie jest mężem Gabriela. Kiedy jego anioł się schleje, po prostu odpada we fontannie, a nie ubiera się jak Elvis i związuje ich legalnie.

— Próbowali cię aresztować? — pyta podekscytowany Dean, jakby uniknięcie aresztowania było urocze — jego dłonie wiszą nad prochowcem, jakby chciał go dotknąć, aby upewnić się, że naprawdę jest mokry. Cas wykrzywia lekko twarz, jakby myślał, że udało mu się go oszukać i czuje się z tym dobrze.

— Byli bardziej zmieszani tym, że uciekłem z kostnicy — mówi. Dean unosi obie brwi.

— Co? — pyta bez wyrazu. — A dlaczego byłeś w kostnicy?

Sam chciałby sprzedać to cholerstwo do Bravo, bo serio, to jest o wiele lepsze niż Prawdziwe Gotowe na Wszystko. Cas robi dziwną minę.

— Możliwe, że mogłem się wydawać... martwy. Wtedy — mówi.

Sam zauważa popcorn przy swoim łokciu — w kartonowym pudełku i w ogóle. Gabriel już się nim zajada.

— Stan Nevada nalega, żebym się z tobą podzielił połową — szepcze i Sam myśli, że co mu tam, bierze pudełko i siada na kanapie. Gabriel wygląda na zadowolonego i sadowi się niepotrzebnie blisko, ciepły i z łokciami.

— Co do diabła, Cas! — krzyczy Dean, ale wciąga Casa do pokoju, ciągnie go za włosy i obraca jego głowę w różne strony. — Znaczy, nie jesteś, uch, martwy  _teraz_ , nie?

W kącikach oczu i ust Castiela jest coś zadowolonego i zadziwionego, kiedy Dean się nim tak zajmuje.

— Nie, Dean, wydaję się być w tej chwili żywy — odpowiada jakby mówił kawał, ale Dean patrzy na niego ze złością, jakby żartowanie o byciu martwym nie było fajne, a Sam zastanawia się, czy jeśli w końcu by  _to_   _zrobili_ , to czy byłoby lepiej, czy o wiele gorzej.

— Film o ich życiach nazywałby się „Dotknięty przez zdradzieckiego anioła” czy „Miasto gejowskich aniołów”? — pyta cicho Gabriel, a Sam chciałby nie lubić go tak bardzo, ale nie może nie odpowiedzieć.

— „Anioły w Penisowie” — podrzuca i jest nagrodzony parsknięciem. Od razu jest rozproszony odbłyskiem od ręki Gabriela, sięgającej po popcorn.

— Gabriel czy ty kurna... czy to Jedyny Pierścień? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Sam. Gabriel mruga, patrząc na swoją rękę.

— Tak się wydaje — w końcu mówi. — Myślałbyś, że byłby niewidzialny.

Sam po prostu gapi się przez minutę, przy ścieżce dźwiękowej repertuaru Deana i Casa z nieustannego krążenia wokół siebie, potem spędzonej razem zimy, a potem posiadania wspólnego domu na przedmieściach z adoptowanym dzieckiem i psem.

— Nie jesteś hobbitem — nalega Sam, co jest idiotyczne, ale co innego może powiedzieć? Wyszedł za Saurona. Chociaż, jak teraz o tym myśli, to obaj mogli ożenić się z dziwkami... tylko dlatego, że obaj mają obrączki nie znaczy, że wyszli  _za siebie_. Przygląda się bliżej swojej obrączce i chwila...  _cholera._ — Dałeś mi pierścień Galadrieli, chuju? — syczy na Gabriela. Ten tylko patrzy na niego wielkimi, udawanymi, udawanymi, niewinnymi oczami.

— Przynajmniej o znaczy, że jesteś najpiękniejszy wśród elfów? — podsuwa psotnie, ale się uśmiecha. — W ogóle to jesteś niesamowicie ogromnym kujonem.

Sam nie może przestać patrzeć na błyszczącą anomalię na jego dłoni.

— To ty zrobiłeś z naszego ślubu grę role–play — mówi ze złością, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu wymykającego mu się na usta, albo powstrzymać się od ruszenia dłoni, żeby zobaczyć, jak pierścionek błyszczy. Może tak się czuł Gollum. On jest po prostu tak cholernie  _błyszczący_.

— Może po prostu brałem ciebie pod uwagę — podsuwa dalej Gabriel, praktycznie szepcząc w jego ucho, co — zamężni czy nie — nie jest fajne i  _naprawdę_  nie jest fajne podekscytowanie się tym. Sam prycha, bo  _taa, jasne_ , ale w końcu patrzy w górę, kiedy odkrywa, że w pokoju stało się podejrzanie cicho.

Dean i Cas gapią się na nich.

— To gejowskie — w końcu mówi Dean. Sam czuje, że się rumieni po czubki włosów i już ma powiedzieć coś naprawdę, naprawdę wrednego — wymyśli coś — kiedy Castiel patrzy na Deana surowo.

— Dean, nie powinieneś wyrażać się w ten sposób o związaniu więzłem małżeńskim Sama i Gabriela — mówi nieprzychylnie. Sam zgadza się z sentymentem, chociaż nie z nazwą prawną. — To było wspaniałe ukazanie ich miłości i chwały naszego Ojca.

Nawet Gabriel zamarł nieco przy tym.

— Czekaj, więc pamiętasz to... ślub... no, czy  _był_  w ogóle ślub? — pyta Sam, bo jeśli Castiel pamięta całą noc... cóż,  _to_ dopiero byłoby typowe.

Castiel kiwa głową.

— Było uroczo — stwierdza uroczyście. — Dean był twoim świadkiem. Ja Gabriela. [Wyglądaliśmy niezwykle przystojnie](http://clothesonfilm.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/The-Hangover_blue-suits.bmp.jpg).

Sam czuje się jak w Strefie Zmierzchu.

— Czekaj, pamiętasz całą noc? — pyta Dean.

Cas kręci głową, wyglądając na zirytowanego.

— Nie. Istnieją luki w mojej pamięci z wydarzeń zeszłej nocy — odpowiada. Dean prycha.

— Witaj w klubie — mamrota.

Castiel unosi brwi.

— Nie byłem świadomy, że jest to taka powszechna czynność, która łączy się w organizacje — oznajmia, nadal wyglądając na lekko odurzonego. Dean otwiera usta, żeby wytłumaczyć, ale potem po prostu kręci głową i poddaje się.

— Robili zdjęcia, Castiel? — pyta pilnie Gabriel.

Cas kiwa głową, nieco zmieszany.

— Oczywiście. To tradycja — potwierdza, jakby był jakimś ekspertem od gównianych ślubów w Vegas. Gabriel szczerzy się, a Sam zastanawia się, czy to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką widziały miliardy dziewic, zanim zostały poświęcone.

— Castiel, gdzie jest ta kaplica? — nalega Gabriel, nawet gdy Dean zaczyna marszczyć czoło.

— Najlepsza Mała Kaplica... — zaczyna Cas, gdy Dean rzuca:

— Czekaj.... — ale Gabriel pstryka palcami i znajdują się na parkingu, i dzięki Bogu, że Sam nadal ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

— Jezu, musiałeś, Gabriel? — syczy Dean, okręcając głowę, żeby rozejrzeć się czy nikt nie zauważył ich nieortodoksyjnego wejścia. Gabriel wywraca oczami już idąc do drzwi. Sam czuje, że to się skończy łzami.

Kiedy Sam wchodzi do środka, jest wtłoczony w wielki biust.

Taa, to się zaraz skończy w kiblu.

— Pan Baggins–Winchester! — Ktoś piszczy. — Tak się cieszę, że przyszliście tutaj akurat na czas odebrania swoich rzeczy. Nie widziało mi się wysyłanie tego do Kansas!

Sam jest w końcu pociągnięty i stara się dyskretnie wciągnąć powietrze, co kończy się miną prosto ze snów Tammy Faye Baker. Gabriel porusza brwiami, patrząc na niego.

— Serce moje, czy nie cieszysz się, że wróciliśmy! — krzyczy. — Chcesz obejrzeć nasz album ślubny?

Sam utknął jako niemowa i pewnie ślepiec — ale bezspornie, w jego rękach znajduje się oczojebnoróżowy album z napisem „Panowie Frodo i Samuel Baggins–Winchester”.

Sam gapi się błagalnie na Gabriela, bo serio,  _dlaczego, Boże_.

— Przynajmniej już wiem, o co chodzi z tym — mówi Gabriel, podając Samowi  _Prawo jazdy na nazwisko Frodo Baggins wydane w stanie Nevada_.

— Nie wydawało ci się to jako rzecz, którą warto podzielić się wcześniej? — pyta Sam. — Kiedy znalazłeś to w swojej kieszeni, nie pomyślałeś „Hmm, to dziwne, może powinienem coś o tym powiedzieć”, w ogóle?

Gabriel wzrusza ramionami.

— To nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką znalazłem w swoich kieszeniach — mówi ekspansywnie i nie, nie...  _nie_ , Sam  _nie_  zapyta.

— Jak im się w ogóle udało tak szybko to zrobić — zastanawia się Sam i och, słodki Jezu, smokingi. Nawet nie wie gdzie zacząć i... skąd do kurwy nędzy wzięli ten trójząb?

— To epoka Internetu, tygrysku, wszystko jest możliwe — mówi radośnie Gabriel, a Sam myśli że może jednak przegrali bitwę, ponieważ to musi być piekło. — Poza tym wyglądałeś, jakbyś się dobrze bawił.

I rzeczywiście, sposób, w jaki Sam jest owinięty wokół Gabriela na zdjęciu jest po prostu pornograficzny i Sam zamyka szybko album.

— Potrzebuję soli; soli i zapalniczki — mamrocze, przyciskając książkę do piersi, żeby Dean nie zobaczył i nie zniszczył jego życia na zawsze.

Gabriel wydyma wargi.

— Misiaczku, to są nasze cenne wspomnienia — narzeka. — A nie poltergeist.

Sam pokazuje mu najlepszy suczy wyraz twarzy ze swojego arsenału zza pary wątpliwie nabytych okularów przeciwsłonecznych i poprzez ocean nienawiści złożony z Jägermeistera. 

— Pyra, kartofel — syczy Sam. — Odwołujemy to.

Brwi Gabriela idą w górę, ale przez chwilę między mimowolną reakcją a chytrym uśmieszkiem wpływającym na twarz jego męża, jest coś w nim dziwnego i nieczytelnego.

— Okej, Britney, będę musiał powiedzieć... mmm, nie — mówi sarkastycznie Gabriel.

Sam mruga.

— Co? — pyta bez wyrazu.

Gabriel wywraca oczami.

— Nie, nie dam ci rozwodu — mówi, wymawiając każde słowo śmiertelnie poważnie. Sam naprawdę chciałby móc wymyślić coś stosownego do powiedzenia, ale nic mu nie przychodzi do głowy.

— Co? — pyta znowu.

Gabriel wzrusza ramionami, zabiera album ze zdjęciami z nagle luźnych rąk Sama i znika.

— Hej — mówi powoli Sam, gapiąc się na przestrzeń, gdzie przed chwilą był Gabriel. Odwraca się, nadal całkowicie zaskoczony co do tego, co to do pieprzonego diabła to było, ale napotyka się na Deana i Casa patrzących na niego.

— To było chłodne, koleś — odzywa się w końcu Dean, a Cas przytakuje, jakby Dean właśnie przyniósł pieprzone Przykazania z góry. Sam porusza swoimi od niedawna pustymi dłońmi.

— Ja... pijani... my... dlaczego? Co... nie! — krzyczy Sam. On  _nie_  jest tutaj tym złym! Sam nie jest skłonny do podejmowania złych decyzji i zawodzi w nich, cóż, mniej „zawodzi”, a bardziej „nieuchronnie i tak się stanie”, ale… nie ma mowy, to nie jest jego wina. — Nie wiedziałem, co to było za cholerstwo!

Dean tylko kręci głową, a Cas ma minę, która mówi, że świat jest  _Okropnym, Pełnym Bólu Miejscem_  i że nie wie,  _Dlaczego Dean Chce Go Zabrać Do Klubu Ze Striptizem_.

— Stary, on podzielił się z tobą swoim popcornem.

I Dean powiedział to jakby Gabriel poświęcił kończynę czy coś. Cas tylko patrzy na Sama z wyrazem twarzy oznaczającym  _Zraniony Przez Tych, Na Których Zależy Mi Najbardziej_ , co sprawia, że Sam czuje się jakby... okej, naćpał się krwią demona i uwolnił Lucyfera, dobra, pewnie zasługuje na to wszystko.

Jak na właściwie anioła bez wyrazu, Castiel pokrywa zawód  _zaskakująco_  dobrze.

— Podczas gdy okoliczności mogły być wynikiem chwili oraz zaimprowizowane, to wierzę, że intencje Gabriela były szczere — mówi cicho Cas, a Sam widzi, jak Dean gryzie się w język na to, że jakakolwiek intencja Gabriela może być  _szczera_ , ale  _gryzie się w język._

_ Przez Gabriela. _

Sam chce rozdrapać swoją twarz.

— Nie możecie być poważni — mamrocze. Nadal jest zmieszany i skacowany, i niejako wkurzony, ale w większości zmieszany, kiedy Dean wyciąga ich do knajpki śniadaniowej mającej zerową dobrą reputację w porównaniu z poprzednimi, które odwiedził Sam. A w to wlicza się ta jedna, w której obaj się zatruli od jedzenia na wynos. Czuje się, jakby to był najbardziej wyszukany kawał Gabriela. Bo to? To jest kupa gówna do n–tego stopnia ponad zabijanie Deana i dawanie mu fałszywej opryszczki.

Fluorescencyjne światła mrugają i Sam nawet nie jest pewny, czy jest tu otwarte, póki nie podchodzi do nich najbardziej gburowata kelnerka na świecie sprawdzić, czy wszystko dostali i Dean zabiera się za to, jakby nikt nigdy go nie nakarmił, nigdy. Ale w końcu to zawsze był jego sposób na kaca, podczas gdy Samowi starczy szklanka wody, soku pomarańczowego i kubek kawy. Może gdyby naprawdę chciał, to zjadłby kawałek tostu, ale tylko patrzenie na okropne zachowania Deana, jedzącego jakby ze szwedzkiego stołu powodują, że robi mu się niedobrze, no więc.

Cas ma szklankę wody, ale Dean, wiecznie mający nadzieję, podsuwa mu jeden gofr, a Cas patrzy na to jak na UFO.

— Zjedz to — nakazuje Dean, wskazując nożem. Cas otwiera usta, aby zaprotestować, że nie musi jeść, a Dean wciska mu kawałek bekonu do ust. Sam nie wie, dlaczego jeszcze nie mają występu w Bravo. Castiel żuje powoli, jakby był zapytany głębokie, filozoficzne pytanie na temat życia, sensu i egzystencji, ale w końcu przełyka.

— Dobrze — mówi ewentualnie, po napiciu się wody. Sam mruga, ale mały uśmiech na twarzy Deana sprawia, że czuje się jakby w czymś przeszkadzał, kiedy Dean tłumaczy, że musi wyciągnąć gofra z papierka, żeby go zjeść. Nagle Sam czuje się jak wielki palant i dobra, może cytowanie Gershwina to nie był dobry pomysł, żeby rozpocząć temat, ale  _schlali się i pobrali w Vegas_. Który tego element miał sprawić, że to na poważnie? Chociaż, myśląc o tym teraz, Sam jest jakby zaniepokojony odnośnie tego, ile potrzeba alkoholu, żeby spić  _archanioła_  do nieprzytomności.

Sam naprawdę zaczyna dusić się we własnych oskarżeniach, kiedy pojawia się Gabriel, cały uśmiechnięty i irytująco trzęsie kubkiem od kawy o blat, póki ich kelnerka nie przychodzi i nie napełnia go. Szczerzy się jak małe słońce.

— Masz zaburzenia afektywne dwugiebunowe? — pyta Sam, jego wargi potem uciekają od niego jak Olimpijczyk z Kenii. Dean patrzy na niego, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że wyśle go do doktora Phila, jeśli Sam nie przestanie zachowywać się jak chuj — a to jest naprawdę nieznana ziemia dla Sama — będąc tym Winchesterem, który jest  _totalnym chujem_ , ale najwidoczniej Dean jest w tym naprawdę dobry.

Gabriel wzrusza ramionami.

— Większość rzeczy wydaje się mniej zniechęcających przy naleśnikach — odpowiada wesoło, a ich kelnerka patrzy na niego, jakby chciała go zmieść z powierzchni ziemi. Ironia sytuacji jest nieziemska. — Włączając w to nasze małżeństwo.

Sam krztusi się łykiem wody, którego  _właśnie_  upił.

— Zrobiłeś to specjalnie — oskarża Gabriela. Ten znowu wzrusza ramionami.

— Powinieneś się do tego przyzwyczajać — radzi mu Gabriel, biorąc mały łyk kawy.

— Nie jestem nawet pewien, po czyjej jestem stronie, wiem tylko, że mógłbym sprzedać to do HBO. No, może Skinemax — mamrota Dean pod nosem. Sam depta mu po stopie. Dean krzywi się. — Dupku,  _nawet_  o tym nie myśl.

Sam patrzy na niego ze złością.

— Wsadź se, palancie — odrzuca.

Cas wygląda, jakby był ostatnim kociakiem w pudełku, podczas deszczu wrzuconym do worka, żeby być utopionym.

— O mój Boże, to jest... Chryste — mamrocze Sam, jak zawsze nie chcąc bluźnić przed aniołami, ale całkowicie niezdolny się powstrzymać. Łapie nadgarstek Gabriela i ciągnie go do łazienki, ponieważ nigdy nic nie załatwią z pieprzoną „rodzinką” obok.

— Nie uprawiajcie tam seksu — krzyczy za nimi Dean i jeśli ktokolwiek inny byłby jeszcze w restauracji, to Sam byłby kurewsko zawstydzony.

— To naprawdę dobra rada, nie wydaje się być tam czysto — woła Cas i Sam naprawdę chciałby, żeby ktoś go zabił. Gabriel wydaje z siebie rozbawiony dźwięk.

— Jeśli chciałeś być ze mną sam, wystarczyło powiedzieć. Masz do tego małżeńskie prawo — mówi uroczyście Gabriel. Sam przepycha go przez drzwi. — Nigdy nie wstrzymałbym seksu. Znaczy, mam duże podejrzenia, że ty spróbujesz, ale muszę cię ostrzec, że to nie jest efektowny sposób wytresowania mnie.

Sam otwiera usta, potem urywa.

— Dlaczego nie? — pyta i ta, ta  _okropna, pieprzona potrzeba wiedzy_ jest jego głupią piętą Achillesową. Gabriel uśmiecha się do niego słodko.

— Ponieważ, herbatniczku, jeśli nie uważasz, że i tak mogę przekonać cię do seksu ze mną, masz przed sobą całe życie nadchodzącego szczęścia małżeńskiego. Lubię też wściekły seks.

— Słuchaj, Gabriel, ja... — Sam nawet nie wie, gdzie zacząć. No, okej, to nieprawda. — Przepraszam... Byłem trochę... kawałem drania.

Gabriel unosi obie brwi. Sam jest niebezpiecznie blisko do wykręcenia swoich pieprzonych dłoni.

— Zdaję sobie teraz sprawę, że byłem nieczuły — próbuje. Gabriel nadal na niego patrzy, spokojny i kurna  _denerwujący_. — Cas powiedział, że.... — urywa, bo być może powtarzanie innych nie będzie dobrym sposobem, żeby to załatwić. Przesuwa ręce po swoich okropnych włosach.

— Uch... słuchaj. Dlaczego za mnie wyszedłeś? — w końcu pyta.

Brwią Gabriela udało się przenieść na piętro wyżej.

— Z tego samego powodu, z którego większość ludzi to robi, Sam. — Twarz Gabriela jest jak skała, co powoduje, że Sam czeka na pointę: „pieniądze”, „rabaty do podatku od nieruchomości”, „niezaplanowana, nastoletnia ciąża”, ale nic się nie dzieje, Gabriel nadal na niego patrzy.

— Um — mówi Sam, stojąc całkiem nieruchomo i to wtedy Gabriel go całuje.

Sam pamięta, ledwo co, przez zasłonę okropnego alkoholu, całowanie Gabriela wczoraj i myślenie, że było nawet fajne.

Ale teraz — na kacu, zmieszany, z chorym żołądkiem i z chaosem w głowie — ale trzeźwy? Całowanie Gabriela jest jak patrzenie na odblaski słońca zbyt blisko. Jego usta są gorące, mokre i _drogi kurwa Boże_.

— To dlatego za ciebie wyszedłem — mówi Gabriel, odsuwając się na cal, będąc dostatecznie blisko, że Sam nadal może czuć jego oddech na ustach.

— Och — szepta Sam, cicho, zburzony i z potrzebą, bo Jezu kurwa na patyku pogo Chryste.

— Cóż, powinienem powiedzieć, że to dlatego Frodo Baggins ze stanu Nevada za ciebie wyszedł — poprawia się Gabriel. — Ale jego rozumowanie jest właściwie takie samo, jak moje.

Z Sama wychodzi nieatrakcyjny, koński śmiech, a Gabriel uśmiecha się, tajemniczo i dziwnie, i Sam... Sam to lubi.

— A jeśli się nie spieszysz — zaczyna Gabriel, przysuwając swoje usta do niego. — No wiesz, do ożenku z kimś innym, może mógłbyś spróbować przez jakiś czas. Być w małżeństwie ze mną.

Gdzieś w restauracji zaczyna grać „Faithfully” Journey i Sam myśli, walić to, i całuje znowu Gabriela.

— Żeby było jasne, jeśli zapuścisz wąsy, naprawdę się rozwodzimy — mówi w jego usta. Gabriel śmieje się i całuje go ponownie.

— Nadal jestem twój. — Gabriel śpiewa mu beznadziejnie, a Sam tylko śmieje się w następny pocałunek i w kolejny.

Kiedy w końcu wychodzą z łazienki, Sam widzi siebie kątem oka w lustrze, usta różowe i nieco obolałe, koszulka wymiętoszona i wygląda — cóż, jakby spędzał czas z archaniołem w Vegas w łazience w knajpce — ale wygląda na...  _szczęśliwego_.

Do przewidzenia było to, że gdy usiedli, Gabriel przy talerzu z masą naleśników pokrytych syropem, to Dean wyglądał na zdegustowanego.

— To będzie tak strasznie okropne — rozmyśla Dean, odchylając się na krześle, a resztki jego zdziesiątkowanego śniadania rozwalone są na stole. — Nie będzie można z tobą żyć, prawda?

Sam nie jest pewny, do którego z nich mówi, więc obaj i tak tylko wzruszają razem ramionami.

— Hejterzy na lewo — mówi Gabriel, praktycznie świecąc satysfakcją, kiedy bierze dużego gryza i, przypadkowo, kładzie swoją rękę niepoprawnie blisko krocza Sama, ale teoretycznie na jego udzie. Cas wygląda pogodnie i tylko lekko udając, jakby zaplanował to wszystko — o co Sam by go nie podejrzewał, ale to jest piekielnie długa gra.

— Jestem zadowolony, że udało wam się dojść do trafnej zgody — oznajmia Cas tonem, jakby mówił: „I spojrzał, i było to gejowskie, i świętokradcze, i dobre”. Dean wygląda na tak kurewsko osamotnionego w braterskiej, dupkowej dezaprobacie, ale Sam widzi jego uśmieszek, kiedy bierze łyk kawy i wywraca oczami.

Kiedyś, niedługo, będą musieli zastanowić się, co do kurwy jasnej zrobią z resztą swojego życia — włączając w to schlanie Deana i Casa wystarczająco do tego, żeby przyznali się do tego uczucia, czy też tysięcy uczuć między nimi — a Sam ogarnie to, że wyszedł za anioła podczas ceremonii pewnie rodem z Władcy Pierścieni. Ale teraz po prostu zahaczył stopę o kostkę Gabriela, żeby zobaczyć, jak ten mruga i na jego ustach powoli pokazuje się uśmieszek, a potem Sam bierze łyka okropnego soku pomarańczowego z delikatnym uśmiechem. 


End file.
